Hunters must safely control a firearm while hunting, and may wish to also operate an animal call, and in some instances, control the movement of a decoy. The hunter may wish to move a decoy to mimic the motion of the target animal, so that the decoy further resembles the target animal, which increases the decoy's effectiveness. The decoy is coupled to a line that can be pulled and released to linearly move the decoy, such as when the decoys are anchored by an elastic cord. This arrangement for decoys is sometimes called a “jerk rig.” When positioned on a body of water or ground, the decoys are capable of mimicking movements of live animals when moved via the jerk rig.
However, the hunter may wish to operate an animal call and control the movement of a decoy while safely controlling a firearm, in addition to other tasks, simultaneously, and hunters often have difficulty effectively and safely conducting each task. For example, the hunter may be using a mouth-operated call or hand-operated call to mimic a target animal, holding a firearm in a ready position with both hands, and controlling the movement of decoys. It is desirable for hunters to be able to safely conduct multiple hunting tasks.